This proposal requests National Cancer Institute (NCI) support for the 16th and 17th annual conferences of the HMO Research Network (HMORN). The HMORN is a consortium of 16 nationally and internationally recognized research centers based in integrated health care delivery systems that focus on conducting non-proprietary clinical, epidemiologic, and health services research. The HMORN annual conference provides a venue in which representatives from key stakeholder groups (health researchers, payers, providers, policymakers) can interact to advance science and health. The specific aims of the conferences are to: 1) Communicate and disseminate state-of-the-science research findings, with a specific emphasis on translational (T1, T2, T3, T4) research-focused sessions;2) Discuss empirical findings to promote consensus and stimulate innovation: 3) Define emerging topics and methodologies related to healthcare research and delivery, and 4) Advance comparative effectiveness and implementation research via cluster randomized clinical trials, formation of collaborative research networks, virtual data warehouses, and inclusion of diverse populations. Cancer research has been a prominent feature of all of the past 15 HMORN annual conferences. Coordinated by the Cancer Research Network (CRN), cancer research presented at the conference spans the topics of prevention, treatment, surveillance, and survivorship. The theme of the 2010 meeting, Emerging Frontiers in Healthcare Research and Delivery, demonstrates the HMORN commitment to reach beyond the network and our traditional collaborators to share our experiences, discuss tools and technologies, and expand opportunities for productive public-private partnerships in cutting-edge healthcare research and delivery. The agenda will be closely aligned with NCI's mission to support cancer research, research training, and to support cancer research networks. The tentative theme for the 2011 conference is "Collaborative Research Across Heath Care Systems"'. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The HMO Research Network's annual meetings support the collaborative work of 16 research centers. These research centers are all based in integrated healthcare systems and conduct clinical, epidemiologic, and health services research. These health plans provide the perfect environment for research with their stable populations, electronic medical records, and ability to focus on the whole population or a single patient. The Network's mission is to use its collective capabilities to conduct research that can be easily translated into medical care.